Jingle Bells
by Mayhood Failey
Summary: It's Christmas time again, and Kaiba's mansion sure shows it but what happens after the disturbing discovery at his party? **Tea/Seto**rated for language
1. Disturbing the Peace

Bakura:I can't believe you actually got me to do this. I'm freezing my ass off and just how am I supposed to sing Christmas carols, whatever those are, when my lips are frozen and I can barely pronounce my p's?!?!?!  
  
Tea:I didn't MAKE you come!  
  
Ryou:Actually, you tied our hands so we couldn't run without falling over. Could you, by any chance, loosen my ropes a little?  
  
Yugi:O no you don't, if I have to sing, so do you. Tea, tighten them for him.  
  
Mai:Would you all just shut up! Someone ring the bell.  
  
Joey presses a doorbell with his nose and they all stand back. The door opens slightly...  
  
"Deck the halls with boughs of holly...."  
  
The man at the door stands and listens for a few minutes. When it's all over, they walk to the next house.  
  
Bakura:I'd like to deck you... Right in the nose...  
  
Yami:Me to...  
  
Tea:Oh shut up! Just twenty-two more houses, then we'll be at Kaiba's house and we can go in.  
  
Tristan:What's the shortest Chrsitmas carol we all know? I propose we sing that at the rest of the houses and run for the mansion!  
  
Serenity:Jingle bells!!!  
  
They keep walking, all the boys have their hands tied up and the girls are each wearing fluffy red coats with white fur trim. The whole thing was Tea's idea. "Let's make people happy it's Christmas time!" she'd said, too bad nobody knew making other people happy would make them so miserable. At the next house, above all the horrible voices, Bakura could be heard slurring every word like a drunk because he couldn't feel his face.  
Twenty more houses. Then, our friends could be seen walking up the long driveway to Kaiba's expensive mansion. Halfway up, Serenity found it in her heart to untie the boys and they all ran the rest of the way, stopping at the front door to pick up some snow before knocking.  
The door slowly opened and Kaiba's head was all the could be seen... Until Joey let loose all the snow and despite the perfect white and cold, Kaiba's face went so red with anger and his head steamed so much that the snow melted off in less than a second.  
  
Kaiba:Why you little!!!  
  
Tea laughed while she watched them, like two little kids in a snowstorm. Then Mokuba peered from the doorway with a hot chocolate in one hand.  
  
Mokuba:Everybody slowly walk into the house and they'll stay out here until they settle down a little.  
  
Everyone walked in leaving Seto and Joey flailing in the snow bank.  
The mansion was gorgeous this time of year. The skylights were filled with glistening white snow; red and green candles burned on every mantle and corner table; Christmas music could be heard quietly playing, a different song in each room; Tinsel and garlands hungs on every banister and railing; and there was a different tree with a different theme in every room.  
  
Tea:Wow, how much did this all cost?  
  
Mokuba:How do I know? I didn't budget it...  
  
Just then, Joey and Seto walk back in, soaked and covered with snow.  
  
Joey:I smell food... Good food!  
  
They walked into the dining room where a feast was set up on a giant oak table. Three giant turkeys rest amongst mashed potatoes, squash, cranberry jellies, egg nog, carrots, peas, corn, and a huge chocolate cake. Joey was so hungry, he couldn't hold himself back so Serenity pulled him into the next room and locked the door.  
  
Serenity:You won't ruin this Christmas for me. Now that I can see again, I want it to look as beautiful as it smells and tastes. No diving onto the table, no burping, no farting and you might actually keep your dignity this time. Don't forget to wipe your mouth when you're done, ask nicely if you want something and as for the silver:work from the outermost to the inside.  
  
Joey:Isn't it enought that I'm wearing a red velvet suit?! Why can't I just eat like I normally do.  
  
The rest of the gang walk in.  
  
Mokuba:Presents!!! Santa came!!!  
  
Everyone watched him run to the tree, start handing out the gifts wrapped in red and green foil, and tearing open his own.  
  
Mai:So when do we start celebrating?  
  
Seto:Soon as Mokuba goes to bed. Don't worry, it won't be long.  
  
And as he talked, Mokuba fell asleep sitting straight up on the giant sofa. Everyone decided they would go to a different room and let him sleep while they partied. On their way through the dining room, they grabbed some egg nog and turned up the music. The each grabbed a chair near the fireplace and started talking.  
  
Tristan:Let's play a game!  
  
Yugi:A game?  
  
Tristan:Musical chairs!  
  
Everyone:sweatdrops  
  
Tea:How about we go find a good movie.  
  
Kaiba:Not a bad idea, I know the perfect one.  
  
Mai:I don't think she means Japanese Mafia, she means a Christmas movie.  
  
Kaiba:So did I.  
  
So he went and got a nice movie. The Santa Claus. During the movie, Serenity and Yugi started conversing, they were sitting together in a corner and each had their own blanket but...  
  
Kaiba:You've soured my beautiful den!!! How could you do this to me? Someone get some disinfectant!  
  
Serenity:It's not like we shit all over your floor. It was just a little kiss.  
  
Yami:How could you sour my other half?! You little rat!  
  
Yugi:Oh, shut up!  
  
Everyone stares at him.  
  
Yugi:What? They said it, how come if I say it I'm suddenly a freak?  
  
Bakura:Because they're girls. They're supposed to say that.  
  
Kaiba:Get out of my corner!!! If you'd known what I've done there- Nevermind.  
  
Tea slaps him over the head yelling something about keeping secrets. Everyone gawks at them.  
  
"Well, this has been fun. We should do it again sometime!"  
  
And they all run out, leaving Seto and Tea in an embarrassing situation.  
  
Kaiba:You're not going to DO it on my floor again!!!  
  
Tea:Where's the guest room? 


	2. Depression, Obliviousness, and something

Seto:Get out.  
  
He pointed at the door. Tea, unwillingly, walked slowly home; six blocks in the middle of a snowy night.  
At Mai's house, the rest of the gang had gathered, talking amongst themselves about what just happened.  
  
Yugi:Frankly, that was more than I needed to know. I don't think I'll ever look at either of them the same way again.  
  
Joey:Well, FRANKLY, I didn't need to see you making out with my sister in a corner.  
  
Yugi and Serenity sit down on the couch. Then they each slide abruptly away from eachother. Ryou seemed to be very thoughtful. He just stood near the fireplace, staring into nothingness.  
  
DING DONG  
  
Mai:Come in!  
  
The door opens. It's Tea.  
  
Bakura:What's the problem? Your boyfriend kick you out?  
  
Tea:I dunno. Can someone drive me home? It's too cold to walk the rest of the way.  
  
Mai:Just stay here. We can all stay. It IS Christmas time.  
  
Everyone laid off Tea and she went straight to bed. It seemed a little early but she wanted to lay in a nice warm bed and think.  
Downstairs, Yami had an idea. He suggested calling up Kaiba and inviting him and Mokuba over to finish the party. Mai didn't want to. "I haven't decorated yet." But everyone overpowered her.  
  
Tristan:Yeah, and he can share the bed with Tea!  
  
Tea heard her name from upstairs. 'Great, now they're talking about me. I didn't do anything.' She rolled over, fluffed her pillow and fell asleep.  
Half an hour later, she woke up from a most wonderful dream(from her point of view, if you know what I mean) to hear the doorbell ring. She listened attentively. The voices were all so happy and joyful.  
  
Seto:Hey. Can I just ask one thing before I come in?  
  
Yugi:Tea's upstairs in the guest room...  
  
Seto:That wans't funny. I want to know why you wanted me over here.  
  
Ryou:Friendship...  
  
He said it in a way Bakura would have, sarcastic and harsh but also with a cloudy tone that made everyone chill. He seemed oblivious but completely alert(speaking from experience here). They all moved sideways, slowly, cautiously, to the kitchen and left Ryou to his thoughts. He watched them go, seemingly undaunted.  
  
Kaiba:Where can I put Mokuba? I think he's still tired since I had to wake him up.  
  
Mai:You can put him in my bed, but try to avoid Spacey over there.  
  
Joey:Where's the egg nog? I'm thirsty and since we got kicked out of the mansion...  
  
They all started whispering because Seto was just upstairs.  
  
Serenity:Don't look at us, we're not the ones who... Who knows what... On his precious floor. It was just a kiss.  
  
Yugi:Right, and nothing more.  
  
Slowly, Serenity's hand moves closer to Yugi's.  
  
Mai:So, who wants fruit cake?  
  
She yelled this to avert her own attention from what was happening right beside her. 'Sickening.' She thought.  
  
Seto walked back in and nothing more was said about the disturbance. Everyone walked back into the living room. Grabbing Ryou, Bakura decided it was time for sleep and it was his rule that everyone had to go to bed when he got tired, not before and not after.  
They all found something to sleep in(well, Serenity was the only one who had to find anything considering...) and Mai pulled out the sofa-bed. Everyone found a spot and night time fell over them like a mist.  
No one seemed to notice Ryou, who was still gazing into nothing at all. Bakura, devillish as he is, got out of bed in the middle of the night when everyone was asleep(apparently, he wasn't tired after all) and got a bowl full of water from the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
Joey:Eew. What the hell happened-  
  
Tristan:Wasn't me.  
  
Yami:It'll be hard to tell who did this but I can tell you whose fault it is.  
  
Then, pointing to the reclining chair, everyone saw Bakura sleeping snugly and dry as ever. Everyone got up, got dressed, and grabbed the bowl that Bakura had stupidly left on the side table.  
Tea walked tiredly down the stairs.  
  
Tea:What's that smell?  
  
Then, seeing the couch, she stammered a simple "Oh" and ran for the bathroom, her face turning puke-green on the way.  
  
Yugi:It wasn't our fault!  
  
***  
  
A few hours later, after Bakura had woken up and screamed, everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast. Mai walked down the stairs, a single forgotten curler still in her golden hair.  
  
Mai:What the freakin' hell did you do to my beautiful living room set?!  
  
Kaiba:Glad I slept in the guest bed... Did I just say that out loud?  
  
Everyone sweatdrops. That was just the thing nobody needed to hear. It was only 10 AM and their morning had already been eventful enough.  
They all finished scarfing down their eggs and grabbed their coats. There were some hasty good byes and an alarming slamming of doors before the house was completely empty, other than Kaiba, Tea and Mai. 


	3. Cheating

Mai:And what, exactly, did you think you were doing in MY guest bed? I slept in a futon in the freezing porch; a futon, of all things; with little more than a fleece over me and you, you sleep in one of MY beds with Tea? This is worse than I thought.  
  
Tea:It's not like we did anything. I was probably asleep by the time he got there.  
  
Kaiba:Actually, you weren't-  
  
Tea:Seto!  
  
Mai:Would you both just shut up and get out of my freakin' house!  
  
Tea and Seto leave, a little more than embarrassed. How could this happen? They'd planned it all out. They would pretend to hate eachother for the entire year and at Christmas, they could be together while Mokuba went on vacation or something.  
Back at the coton swabs' house, Ryou was still lost in thought when Bakura decided it was time to figure out what was bothering him.  
  
Bakura:What the hell's your problem? You've been all funky all day and everyone's itching to know why you're like this.  
  
Ryou suddenly snaps out of it. He looks calmly aroung for a few seconds and looks straight into the eyes of his other half. "What? I was only wondering why Tea and Kaiba are getting La Rouge out of this. If I were Kaiba, well, we just won't even go there but why? Why would they keep it a secret?"  
  
Bakura:That's a good point. And you even know what I'm thinking so let's just never speak of this again.  
  
At the card shop, however, Yugi, Tristan and Joey were pondering the same thing... Almost.  
  
Yugi:So what's with Kaiba?  
  
Joey:You mean: what's with Tea? She knows he's just a self-centered dumb-ass-  
  
Tristan:And a dumb-ass could really run a giant company like KaibaCorp.?  
  
Yugi:My point exactly. So why's Kaiba acting all weird?  
  
Joey:Like I said, he's self-centered.  
  
Just then, Serenity walks in with a bundle of shopping bags in her arms.  
  
Serenity:Eep!!! Joey, turn around!!! I think the bags are see-through!  
  
Joey:Really? Hey, what's that big box?  
  
Yugi:Okay, shows over. Let's go.  
  
And with that, he dragged Joey out of the shop and to his own house.  
  
Tristan:So, what'd you get him?  
  
Serenity:Well, I was thinking about- Hey! Not fair! You'll just have to wait like everyone else.  
  
Tristan:No biggie, I'll see in a few days anyways.  
  
Serenity:Exactly. Bye.  
  
She left the shop, and Tristan, and went home to start wrapping the gifts. While she was home alone, she decided she might try and find out what Joey got her for Christmas. She went into his room and opened the closet door. A bucket of egg yolk fell on her head. 'This must be where he hid them. Why else would he have boobie trapped it?' So she kept looking and tearing clothes off the hangers. Nothing. She spent three whole hours trying to find out where he had hidden the gifts.  
Just then, Joey got home(and if you're wondering where he's been, well, so am I). He called up the stairs to see if anyone was home yet. Receiving no answer, he considered it safe and walked slowly up to his room. Serenity freaked and hid under the bed. She figured she could hide behind some boxes or something and get out in a few minutes when his back was turned.  
Joey had different plans. He stepped up to his bed, seeing Serenity's scarf sticking out, and had an idea. He quickly reached under the bed and squashed the boxes as far back as he could before going downstairs and refilling his egg bucket. Slowly, Serenity moved the boxes and ran for the safety of her bed.  
She grabbed the sheets off her bed, tied them into a rope and threw it over the window sill. She flung herself over the edge, climbed to the ground, wrapped the rope around her like a scarf and walked in the door. If you're confused as to why she did this, so am I. She didn't want Joey to know she was home because she doesn't know he saw her. Then, she walks calmly in the house, yells that she's home and goes upstairs to take a shower.  
At the Ryou residence(that's right, the last name is Ryou, first is Bakura), the whities were busy wrapping gifts. Not for eachother but Bakura was helping Ryou wrap stuff for his dad. When they were done, up went the decorations. Green, white, and red everywhere. Wreathes, garlands, tree ornaments on the tree. Then, Bakura busied himself making cookies in the kitchen by special request.  
Bakura had just finished taking the oven mitts off after putting the cookies in the oven to bake when Ryou walked up beside im with a giant smile and his hands behind his back.  
  
Bakura:What do you want?  
  
Ryou just smiled even bigger at this.  
  
Ryou:You've been helping a lot around here lately. I have something for you.  
  
Grinning more and more, he pulled a small gift from behind him. It was wrapped in shiny red paper with a white ribbon. Bakura sneered to cover up his happiness while he tore the paper away quickly.  
  
Bakura:What the hell? You bought me a card and it's not even a duel monster?  
  
Ryou:Of course. Do you know what it's for?  
  
Bakura:What?  
  
Ryou:It's a membership for the video store. You can rent all the horror movies you want for free and watch them on my TV upstairs.  
  
Bakura nearly jumped up happily but he refrained since Ryou was still watching.  
  
Bakura:You didn't expect me to get you anything, did you? I have no money, whatever that is, to buy you one.  
  
Ryou:I just like to see your face smiling instead of scowling.  
  
Bakura's face got red. He was barely smirking and his aibou had noticed? Oh well, he couldn't be evil. It was Christmas. A strange but fun custom. The snow outside was matching his hair and it was so much fun to throw at people. He decided he would get some help on this one. He needed to get a gift.(Ooh, so he DOES have a soft side.) 


	4. Just a regular day

Bakura:Can we go to the video store now? I have a specific movie in mind. You would like it, there's some Christmas stuff in it.  
  
Ryou:What about you? Why would you get it just for me?  
  
Bakura:...Because...  
  
Ryou:There's blood and gore?  
  
Bakura:No. I told you, YOU would like it.  
  
Ryou suddenly realises what's going on. He gets his jacket and shoes and tells Bakura they're leaving in a few minutes. 'Isn't that nice... He wants to get me something for Christmas...' Bakura, meanwhile, is running up the stairs to find where he'd left his jacket.  
In a matter of about thirty seconds, they're out the door and on their way.  
  
Bakura:Hey Ryou!  
  
Ryou:What-  
  
And Bakura let fly a gigantic snowball. It hit Ryou square in the forehead.  
  
Ryou:Oww, there was a rock in that!  
  
Slowly, knealing down and holding his head(though he's holding it in the back), he grabs some snow and throws it. All of this was done very subtly and he stood up to admire his work.  
  
Bakura:You nastly little shit-face!  
  
Ryou:I learned from the best.  
  
So they continue on, both laughing wildly, to the video shop.  
  
***  
  
Tea and Mai are at the mall doing some last-minute Christmas shopping for the guys. Mai starts asking about Seto.  
  
Mai:So what's with you and Kaiba? I thought you hate eachother.  
  
Tea:*blushing*Well, who would've thought that you like Tristan?  
  
Mai:I don't so obviously... Everyone. And that's beside the point. Why are you hiding it?  
  
Tea:I dunno. Because I knew I'd get this kind of reaction.  
  
Mai:I should've known you couldn't afford that mink coat all by yourself.  
  
Tea:Well d'uh. What was your first clue?  
  
They stopped to look at the jewellery. There were little rings with red and green stones(rubies and emeralds) on gold or silver just for the season. There were charm bracelets with reindeer and present boxes made entirely out of crystal silver. Both women gaped at the huge display.  
  
Mai:Well, when I get engaged, I want something like that.  
  
She pointed at a gold ring with a huge diamond surrounded by smaller ones in a flower pattern.  
  
Tea:Ditto.  
  
***  
  
At the Wheelers', Serenity had just gotten out of the shower. She walked downstairs, again, wearing her red fluffy dress(that she wore carolling) and complaining to Joey about how the air seems dirty.  
  
Joey:It makes sense. Do you know where it's been lately?  
  
Serenity:Hopefully it didn't come straight from your ass.  
  
Joey:Then I just won't say anything more. Good?  
  
Serenity:Eew!!!  
  
She then ran out the door, holding her nose and slipping on the front walk.  
Yugi, who is walking by without his yami, sees her and goes over to help. She sees him too and tries to go the other way... Unsuccessfully.  
  
Yugi:What's wrong?  
  
Serenity:Well, ever since the party, and the other party, I just don't wanna talk to you.  
  
Yugi:What are you talking about?  
  
Serenity:Can we first go someplace private?  
  
They go to the coffee shop. It's not exactly private but it is better than the sidewalk on the main street.  
  
Yugi:What the hell's your problem? I know you don't hate me.  
  
Serenity:I don't want to be seen with you since then. It's weird. Everyone saw us...  
  
Yugi:So that's it, I can't even be in the same room with you anymore?  
  
Serenity:Watch the tone. It IS Christmas, after all.  
  
Yugi:I thought you went deep. I guess I have worse judgement than I'd expected.  
  
Serenity:That would be a reason, my shallowness!  
  
Yugi:Bye.  
  
He left and Serenity felt bad for forcing him to unconciously hate her. She spared him the embarrassment of a coffee on his head, which could very well have happened, the way she'd wanted to tell him. But she still felt bad so she went back home and right to bed. Everyone was sleeping now. It was a long day and time for rest.  
Serenity still couldn't help thinking how horrible she was to Yugi. 'O well, he shouldn't have kissed me.' And secretly, she imagined Yugi answering back, 'You shouldn't have kissed me back.'  
  
(A/N:The Ryous' story about the trip to the video store will be in the next chapter. Something tells me this is going to be interesting.) 


	5. Hmm, Idea

When Bakura and Ryou finally stop heaving snow at eachother, they realize they're already at the video store. As they enter, a small bell dings above the door. Cardboard cutouts of Santa Clauses and reindeer stand everywhere, saying things like, 'Fourth rental--Half off.' and, 'Christmas specials at counter'. They walk towards the counter where they were obviously to find Christmas movies and Bakura tried to pick one.  
  
Bakura:Hmm... I wonder what this one's like...? Ryou, you pick one. I'm no good with this type of thing. I'm gonna go get some blood and gore, all this happiness is making me sick.  
  
Ryou:Okay, I want this one.  
  
Ryou grabbed a cassette from the shelf. He waited for his evil side to return with more movies. They showed the card and were done. On the way home, Ryou decided to stop at a corner store and buy some popcorn because, 'We can't very well eat it off the strings, can we?'  
  
At home, in Ryou's room, Bakura tried hopelessly to figure out the VCR. Ryou helpfully plugged it in and pressed the power button. He decided to start teaching his other about reading and interpreting so he could better fend for himself. It would be difficult and time-consuming but he believed it was necessary.  
  
Ryou:Bakura, how would you feel about learning to read?  
  
Bakura:I don't have to, do I?  
  
Ryou:It certainly couldn't hurt. You would do much better reading, you may even take to books... Horror stories in page fo-  
  
Bakura:Okay!  
  
And that was that. As soon as the movies were over, Bakura would begin learning to read.  
  
During the first movie, Ryou watched intently whilst Bakura began inventing ways of throwing more snow at once, he was going to get everyone good. He took mental notes during the horror movies and saw that most of the characters seemed to be afraid of ghost and wolf masks... That's how he would get them in position... Later at night, when everyone was asleep, Bakura could be seen sneaking out the back door, over the fence and onto the sidewalk. He was going to the all-night novelty shop, then to the mall. He had made a list on paper of the things he would need...  
  
-Wolf mask  
  
-Stage blood  
  
-Nylon net(or hammock)  
  
-Nylon rope  
  
***  
  
The next day, Yami Malik turned up on the Q-tips' doorstep. Bakura got a nasty grin on his face and decided it would be okay to have an accompliss to his little scheme. He kicked Ryou out of the house and began explaining.  
  
Yami Malik:So... Is your back yard big enough for this?  
  
Bakura:No, but Seto Kaiba's IS...  
  
***  
  
Everyone but Kaiba and Mokuba had assembled at the burger joint, including Malik and our demon duo. They were all wondering what was going on. Bakura and Yami Malik suddenly stood up, motioning for everyone else to follow, and headed towards Kaiba's mansion. Yami Malik made a quick run for it behind the building before the whole gang was outside, so they figured he'd gone back inside to use the washroom. Bakura led the whole troop to a little place near the edge of Kaiba's immense property, claiming he saw something here a few hours before.  
  
Bakura:It was HUGE!!! I couldn't believe that even my own eyes could be decieving me but it seemed so real...  
  
Everyone stared at eachother, knowing something was going to happen. Yugi suddenly looked up, into one of the four trees that were planted in a square shape. He screamed.  
  
Yugi:Aaaaaaahhhhh!!! There's a monster up there!  
  
And, as they were all staring up, a huge furry thing jumped to the ground, snarling and drooling his blood-red saliva all over them. All failed to realize that it was wearing Yami Malik's clothes and that Bakura had scurried up one of the remaining trees...  
  
WHOMP!!!  
  
A huge mound of fluffy white snow dropped directly onto everyone, slightly missing Yami Malik and the terrified Yugi.  
  
Bakura jumped down from his perch with an incredibly small pocket knife(small for HIM, anyways) and holding his sides for fear they woud burst. Everyone slowly dug their way up and out of the pile of white fluff, scowling and wiping their faces on their sopping wet sleeves. Tea immediately ran for the back door of Kaiba's mansion, knowing the guards would let her in. She could find some towels and dry clothes to change into there.  
  
***  
  
Guard:Sir, Tea Gardener is swiftly approaching the rear entrance, should we allow her access?  
  
Seto:Let her in. Run her a warm bath and set out some dry clothes for her to wear.  
  
Guard:But, Sir, we have no ladies lothes.  
  
Kaiba:She left some in the north guest-room closet. Bring her those and get out of my office.  
  
The guard backed out and hurried to dispatch the servants. Clothes, bath, and towels...  
  
The doorman let Tea enter the house and directed her to the bathroom. He told her a warm bath and dry clothes would be ready in no time at all.  
  
***  
  
A/N:So it's an old story from Christmas, we could all use some cheering up right now. Plus, I wanted to finish it before starting my new fanfiction. I deleted my first, Tea's new puppy. It wasn't turning out. I also may not update this for a week or two because of personal issues. I hope you enjoyed Bakura's little trick, there'll be more where that came from! ^_^ 


	6. Consequences

Heaving greatly and groaning heavily, Yugi helped everyone from the pile of snow. He had begun to enjoy the prank simply because Bakura and Yami Malik had not gotten him. As soon as everybody was brushed off, Yugi joined Yami Malik and Bakura in freezing tears of pure laughter. This was so funny, well, to them. The rest of the gang trudged slowly home to change and warm up. Mai looked completely apalled, Ryou had missed brushing some snow on his hair, Joey was steaming, Tristen was also steaming... Bakura demanded Yami Malik clean up the net and ropes because hey, he did all the thinking so he shouldn't have to do any of the 'easy' work, right?  
  
***  
  
The next day was Christmas Eve, Bakura had to return his videos before the video store closed and he decided to stop at the mall and get something for Ryou since he wasn't prepared for the gift he'd recieved. He still had no idea what to get him, maybe some duelling cards? It seemed a little predictable... Plus he was on a strict budget. He only had so much money to spend, no matter if it was for a gift or not.  
  
***  
  
-Where is everything...? Where's the bed...? Where am I...?-  
  
Tea:*GASP*O, it was only a...  
  
Tea had woken up sitting bolt upright in some strange bed. For a moment she had forgotten where she was. Then it hit her... Literally... Tea reached down and picked up...  
  
Tea: ...A shirt? *wham* A skirt?  
  
Kaiba:Get up and out of my house. Here's some clothes.  
  
Tea screamed and tried more successfully than not to cover herself. She then realized she needn't because Seto was turned the other way.  
  
Tea:Why are you here? Shouldn't you be spending your millions of dollars or something on Christmas stuff for Mokuba?  
  
Kaiba:Does that mean I can't see my house, my visitors? I didn't have to let you in here... My guards were asking my approval on everything about your staying here last night. I figured you'd like to stay instead of walk all the way home. If you don't want to leave now, you'd better get up. I'll be back in an hour. Breakfast should be ready when you're done doing whatever you do in the morning.  
  
And with that, Kaiba left. he went to his desk to review recent sales and purchases one last time before the new year. Tea took a shower and got dressed. She found the servants had taken her wet clothes and washed and dried them so she could wear them again. 'Wow, I wonder what detergent they use...*sniff*'  
  
When she got out of her shower, Tea finally looked at the clock...  
  
Tea:6 AM?! How does he get off waking me up personally at six in the morning?!?!?!  
  
She finished getting ready and left the guest-room. She suddenly remembered that she had no idea what part of the mansion she was in and that it was a total maze in there. So, she did what any logical labirynth-goer would, she turned on every left. She was bound to find something sooner or later, right? When she finally found herself in the dining room, the grandfather clock chimed eight o'clock. She had been wandering for almost two hours, the house seemed empty, and she was starved. There was still another problem though, there was no food... 'How strange...'  
  
Tea decided to call a cab if she could even find a phone in the maze that was Kaiba's house, if not...  
  
Tea:Awww, I can't walk home... It's too cold and I've gotta bring all my stuff too. Why is he so mad at ME? He's the one that blabbed everyth-  
  
Mokuba:Hey, you're Tea, aren't you?  
  
Tea:Wha? O, hey Mokuba. What's going on with your brother?  
  
Mokuba:I don't know, I was gonna ask you because you seem to spend a lot of time with him, like that one time when...  
  
On and on Mokuba continued, speaking of all the times he'd spied on them. Tea's face went beet-red until she realized that he hadn't seen anything really, well, you know. Mokuba didn't know what was wrong with her, he'd started to think maybe she was sick because she did have a small cough and she seemed very cold despite all her layers.  
  
Mokuba:Stay right here, I'll go get some servants to help you back to the mansion. I don't think Seto would like it much if I let you go home in your condition.  
  
Tea:What condition? I'm *cough cough* fine...  
  
But it was too late. Tea watched Mokuba run up the long drive and figured there was nothing she could do. She started walking back up to the giant house, stopping briefly for the servants to take her things.  
  
***  
  
A/N:Gee, I wonder what Tea's come down with? ^_^ We'll see in the next chapter. What do you think Seto will say about her coming back? What will Bakura buy for Ryou for Christmas? You'll find out soon enough but until then, review because the more reviews I get, the faster I can write new chapters!!! C'ya all later! 


End file.
